1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an autostereoscopic display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Exploiting the binocular parallax of humans, a stereoscopic display provides two different images respectively to the two eyes of an observer, such that the observer can experience a stereoscopic image. An autostereoscopic display, unlike other kinds of stereoscopic displays which require special glasses to distinguish left-eye and right-eye images, provides a plurality of images by using a plurality of light sources, in which the images are projected to different spatial positions. The eyes of an observer can receive different images so that the observer perceives a stereoscopic image when his or her eyes correspond to any two of the spatial positions respectively. Autostereoscopic display technology overcomes the problems associated with the use of glasses in stereoscopic display technology, and has become an area of major development in recent times.